


solitude.

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fates, fire emblem fates
Genre: Gen, i am emo, the new corrin alt got me emo, the new forging bonds got me emo too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i dont write often and im sure yall can tell LOL...... hopefully this was a decent read tho :,3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	solitude.

The burning sensation within himself was relentless. Showing no signs of stopping, all Corrin could do was chain himself down through sheer willpower alone.

His family—those who had lost him once already—called out for him, but he couldn’t bring himself to look back.

If he did... their gazes... They would be enough to coax him back. The longing in their eyes was apparent, and the kindness nestled in deep within their hearts did not get past him.

But that was _exactly_ why he must stay away.

He was a beast who could no longer coexist with the people, in fear he would hurt them more than he already has.

His existence had lay waste to his mother, and he...

Corrin—well, he was not a stranger to fighting, nor violence. He knew his way around a sword, and he had sparred with Xander countless times. 

But, the images of the assassination kept replaying in his head. The blood on his hands. His tightening grip on Azura’s neck. Her tears spilling... _spilling_. All with a soothing voice and a smile on her face.

If he had gone any further...

He truly would not be able to forgive himself.

The very thought of it left him nauseated.

“ _I’m sorry, everyone..._ ”

His lips quivered.

He’d rather the loneliness consume him than allow his instincts wound those he holds most dear.

Shutting his eyes tight, he runs. Runs far from the capital town. Runs far from the wide open field he once saw in a dream. He runs and runs and runs...

Until no one could reach him ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont write often and im sure yall can tell LOL...... hopefully this was a decent read tho :,3


End file.
